


Raising Raven

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutant Powers, Raising each other, for being mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Why does an adult Charles put his fingers to his temple when kid Charles didn't need them? Charles & Raven Drabble for now.Film-verse. Possible first in series of vignettes.





	Raising Raven

"You scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to _stop_."

"You- I've never been the one scared like that, Charles."

"I know, my Raven. But it's over now. He won't hurt you. No one will."

"Wh- what about you? How… You stopped him so fast, Charles, and I couldn't even tell what was happening."

"I didn't mean to scare _you- not ever_. I… what if I do this, whenever I… am in someone's head? Will you come out again if I promise to put my fingers up like this, every time?"

"Promise? Okay."


End file.
